


The Pre-Engagement Agreement

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Agreements, Bedrooms, Beds, Books, Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Kissing, POV Molly Hooper, Piles of Books, Pre-Engagement, Relationship Discussions, Serious Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After Molly and Sherlock talk about her housing options when her flat is repaired they realize that Baker Street is home to them both now, and their relationship is more serious than they had really thought.





	The Pre-Engagement Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> So this was a fic claimed by **theconsultingstrangevidder** for the summer stories collection (" _tsundoku - the act of leaving a book unread after buying it, typically piled up together_ ") that I thought would be perfect for this series.

She almost felt guilty carrying the bag into Baker Street, but she had been told to make the place home, and quite a few of her books had been destroyed when her flat had been flooded. So...replacing her books made a certain amount of sense, and she was sure Sherlock would realize that.

Except that this was a rather large bag, overflowing with books, and Sherlock had _his_ books all over the place in piles that never managed to stay squat or out of the way.

Two bibliophiles had an awfully hard time cohabitating, apparently. It was not a problem she’d had before, as Sherlock was the first lover she’d lived with, hence the guilt.

But as soon as she walked into Baker Street her eyes narrowed at the two fresh piles of books by Sherlock’s chair. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one who had heard of the imminent closing of her favourite bookstore. “Sherlock, I’m home!” she called out.

“In the bedroom,” he called back. She deposited her bag on the chair she’d claimed for herself and then went into the bedroom. Sherlock was lying on the bed, reading one book with three others spread out on the bed around him. She quirked an eyebrow up at the sight. “Research.”

“All the books?” she asked, finding a spot near his legs.

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “Though I may keep most of them. This is actually a rather fascinating one on military strategy.”

“Are you writing a novel?” she asked, her voice teasing.

“I’m consulting on a case in the States that took place in the middle of war games between two military academies.” He set the book down to look at her. “I think I can solve it while staying in bed, so long as I have the books brought to me.”

She laughed softly. “Well, then I’ll take my bag of books and find space on a shelf somewhere while we bring yours in here.”

“You have books?” he asked.

“My favourite bookstore is closing,” she said. “Everything is being cleared out so there are some very good deals on a few exquisite leather-bound books, but I left those.”

“Do you want them?” he asked.

“Well, yes, but--”

“We’ll go get them,” he said.

“Sherlock, where on earth are we going to _put_ them?” she asked. “It’s not like you have space left on the shelves, and they can’t really be stacked one on top of each other.”

“We’ll redecorate,” he said. “More shelves. Wall to wall, floor to ceiling shelves. I’ve made a mess of the wallpaper in certain spots, I doubt Mrs. Hudson would mind having bullet holes covered.”

Molly reached over to his leg nearest her and played with the fabric of his trousers. “You really don’t want me to leave, do you?”

“Not particularly,” he said, watching her fingers. “I...like having you here.” He paused. “And not as a replacement for John. You’re so much more than that.”

“That’s kind of you to say,” she replied with a smile. “I suppose I could take the money from the insurance and set about repairing things so I can sell my home. Though we’re going to have to talk to Mrs. Hudson about the kitchen.”

“I think she’d be amenable to some renovations if you cover the cost.”

“You’re helping,” she said.

“I suppose I can live with that.” Molly carefully laid next to him then, avoiding the books around him, and he took her in his arms. “You don’t really want to leave, do you?”

“Not really,” she admitted. “It’s nice having you close all the time, even if this isn’t really my home.”

“I like it too,” he said. “I’d probably ask that you make it doubly permanent, but that feels too soon.”

“You mean, marriage?” she asked.

“We do love each other, and our relationship is good,” he said. “It wouldn’t be the worst of ideas if it didn’t feel slightly rushed.”

“No, I suppose not.” She lifted her head up and he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “We could do a pre-engagement engagement.”

“Is there really such a thing?” he asked.

“I have no idea. But we can say we’ll live together and consider marriage in a little while. When we’re ready.”

He nodded slowly, letting his fingers glide on her cheek. “When we’re ready, then. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” she said, leaning in. “We should seal this agreement with a kiss.”

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind right now, he murmured before he gently cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Everything else about living together would come in time, she thought to herself as she melted against him. This was probably the most important decision they’d made on the matter, and she was glad it meant she would stay with him at Baker Street. This really was home, she’d come to realize. And she was glad for that.


End file.
